Hide and Seek
by Blooming Cosmo
Summary: (COMPLETE) Who knew that a simple child's game could bring two people together? RS fluff. R&R!
1. Simple, No?

**A/N:** Eh....this is what I have been reduced too....tries to find inspiration WHERE THE F DID I PUT IT!!....grrr....anyway decided to take on a cute and fluffy little idea.

**Disclaimer:** Ha...whoever thinks I own TT must be on something....mind sharing? XD

**Hide and Seek**

------------------

There was no way anyone could escape the sounds of laughter. The sounds traveled from their sources and were carried along by the embracing wind. It seemed to spread like wildfire. It went from one child to another, no child was safe from it.

A pair of emerald eyes watched the fun unfold. They twinkled with delight and wonder as she continued to observe the actions of the young children. A soft giggle escaped her lips and mixed with the sounds of the other children. They all ran, taking up different spots behind bushes and trees. They all tried there best, and Starfire hoped with all her might that the kids wouldn't soon be caught.

"...7...8...9...10...Ready or not! Here I come!" the child shouted as he removed his small hands from his eyes.

Starfire's heart began to pound in her chest. The excitement was slowly building up.

'Will he be able to find them?' she asked herself.

Her eyes followed the child as he came across the tree that one of the kids were hiding behind. Starfire gasped when she noticed the child smirk.

'Oh dear. I believe he has found one...' she said finally realizing what had given the child away, 'If only she had tied her shoes...'

The child snuck up quietly and with little warning grabbed the girl from behind.

"Got you!" he cried out triumphantly.

The girl began to pout at first, but soon replaced her expression with a bright smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one to find you next time," she said to the boy before he went off to find the others.

Starfire hugged her knees close to her chest. She couldn't help, but smile at the display.

"How wonderful..." she said simply, "Such a simplistic game, yet it is so amusing to watch."

Her thoughts were soon interupted when she noticed a shadow loom over her. She removed her gaze from the children and looked up, soon coming upon a pair of masked eyes.

"What's amusing?" the boy wonder asked before taking a seat next to her.

He leaned back on his hands and turned his head to her.

Starfire pointed a finger out to the playing children.

"I was watching those children play. I have never seen such again, and although it's rules are strange, I find the game quite enjoyable."

Robin chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, Hide and Seek was one of my favorite games to play when I was around their age. Ha, I always came up with the best spots. No one could ever find me."

Starfire raised a brow, "What is this 'Hide and Seek'?"

"That's the name of the game they're playing," he answered, doing his best not to confuse the Tamaranian girl.

"Oh," she answered sadly.

She sighed and rested her head on her knees as she continued to observe.

Robin frowned, trying to figure out what he had said to upset her.

"Starfire, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wishing I was able to participate in such activities when I was a child," she said looking back at the children.

Robin followed her gaze back to them. An idea soon popped into his head. He stood up and offered his hand to the girl.

"Come on Star."

"Huh?" she asked as she took his hand.

She brought her eyes down to meet his. She knew he had something in mind, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"We're gonna play," he said a bit awkwardly.

Starfire's eyes lit up at the idea. She twirled around in delight and floated over in front of him giving him a dazzling smile. Robin gulped loudly at the site, his cheeks turning a light pink at the site of her excitement.

"This is wonderous! Thank you Robin!" she exclaimed in delight, "May I be the counter?"

Robin couldn't say no, her eyes were begging him.

"Sure."

Starfire clapped her hands.

"This shall be fun. Alright Robin, now I shall count."

As soon as her eyes were covered he began to walk around the area. He just had to find a hiding place, he had to live up to his childhood title.

'Man...who would have thought such a stupid kid's game could be so challenging,' he thought to himself as he continued to wonder around aimlessly.

He could hear her getting closer to ten and he cursed under his breath.

'At this rate she'll definitely find me,' he said becoming more serious, more competitive.

He soon noticed a shadow dance over him as a breeze moved the branched in front of the shining sun. He snapped his fingers and thanked the heavens that the leaves were so broad.

'Heh...she'll never find me up here...' he thought to himself as he climbed to a random branch and sat comfortably.

Just as he rested his head back on the trunk of the tree his ears picked up a faint, but distinguihable shout.

"Ready or not! Here I come!!"

--------------------------

**A/N:** Well there's the first part. I'm really tired, so I'll have the next part up in the morning. Eh...hope you enjoyed this craptacular part.... .


	2. The Game

A/N: Awww….thanks everybody for the lovely reviews. You all get a hug….alright…that was odd…anyway. I have returned with a new chapter…this was originally going to be a one shot fic, but I got rather lazy to complete the rest the night I tried to write this…odd how you all like this, but whatever. This chapter is only focusing on the actual game, the next chapter will be filled with innocent fluff…I'm not in the right mind set to actually take on the fluff at the moment.

Hide and Seek

-------------------

Starfire removed her hands from her emerald eyes. She turned around and quickly began to scan the area for any traces of the boy wonder.

"I must find him…but where would he be hiding," she asked herself, floating aimlessly past some bushes.

She finally noticed the bushes and turned her head quickly to them. A smile spread on her lips as she slowly crept toward the bush. After pausing for a brief moment she lunged forward, spreading the bush apart with her arms.

"Got…"

Her smile was soon replaced with a frown as she moved away from the bush.

"Oh…I was sure I had him…" she bit her lower lips as she looked around the area again.

Her eyes came across a rather large box sitting beside a partially filled trash bin. Upon closer examination, she noticed black fabric resting outside the corner of the box. She softly clapped her hands in excitement.

'You are very clever, but I do believe I have found you this time!'

She floated upwards slightly and then went over to the box. She hovered over the box and brought her hands to either side of the box.

'1...2...3..'

The box was lifted, only to reveal a tattered doll. She sighed as she dropped the box, but didn't lose her spirit.

"I shall find him, even if it is the last thing I eve do…"

...Half-Hour Later...

Her fists were tightly clenched, and she found herself trying her best not to punch the closest thing next to her.

"Where could he possibly be hiding!?" she exclaimed, "I have checked everywhere in the park, and I have not even found any trace of him!"

At that moment, her ears detected a snapping noise not to far away. Her head shot in the direction of the snap.

'I should have known! One of the children playing earlier hid behind a tree.'

She tried her best to contain her laughter.

'I must be silent. If he hears me he will surely have time to escape.'

She quietly tiptoed over to the tree, unbeknownst to her that Robin was perched on a branch in that very tree.

Robin's heart began to pound loudly in his chest.

'Damn…she was about to give up too…I just had to move didn't I….' he thought to himself as his body began to tense.

Starfire smiled happily as she stood before the tree.

"HA! I got…you?" she said as she went to the other side of the tree only to find a squirrel, who ran off right after her shouts.

The once excited Tamaranian girl covered her eyes with her hands. She groaned in frustration and pressed her back against the tree.

"I want to find him, but I do believe he has out smarted me…"

Then a thought entered her head. She slowly slid down the side of the tree into a sitting position, hugging her knees securely.

'I never stopped to think about what happens if the seeker cannot find the person hiding…'

A million different scenarios rushed past her and she began to go pale at the thoughts. She bit her lip, becoming more worried about the boy wonder as the seconds ticked by.

--------------------------

Robin tried to peer past the leaves, wondering why the girl had stopped. He could not see the distress on her face, so he just assumed that she was thinking about quitting.

'Heh, well guess I can keep my title then. No one has ever been able to find me.'

The ever so cocky Robin brought one balled fist to his other opened palm. Thoughts of his success began to cloud his mind. He only realized to late that he had began to crack his knuckles. His eyes went wide at his sudden action and he quickly turned his head back down to see if the girl had even noticed. He couldn't see her anywhere.

'Hey…she was there a second ago…'

--------------------------

A/N: And that concludes another crummy chapter. Now to write the interesting stuff everyone wants to read…sigh. Alright before I get on to the next chapter I just want to say sorry for telling you this chapter would be better…not better…probably worse…I suck when it comes to those damned filler chapters…not to mention that this was just written badly. --; Not my finest work…but it was an attempt…constructive criticism welcomed and wanted. I would like to salvage the wreckage ;.


	3. You're It!

A/N: Alright…finally here. The final chapter. And I hope that it's not crappy. Please don't throw any rocks at me lol. I take flames, comments, etc. Anything that you see wrong let me know, and I'll revise. Thanks for your previous reviews. I feel special.

* * *

Starfire had heard the cracking noise from above She lifted her head in the direction of the noise. Her lips curved up into a smile when she noticed the all to familiar black and yellow cape poking out of the tree's leaves.  
  
With as little noise as possible, she floated upwards. Her emerald eyes had finally spotted the Boy Wonder perched up in the tree, frantically looking for her below. At that moment an idea had struck her.  
  
'Oh, this game gets more exciting by the minute,' she thought as she silently floated in front of him.  
  
She watched as he continued to scan the area below, not even taking the time to realize that the girl he was searching for was floating before him.  
  
'Hmmm…maybe she went to go look again,' he thought as he lifted his head.  
  
The panic that was once written on his face was now gone, and his heart seemed to slow a bit. With closed eyes he returned to resting his head on the trunk of the tree, various thoughts floating in and out of his head.  
  
"I'll give her a few more minutes before I…" he muttered, but stopped when he felt something poke the side of his shoulder.  
  
"I believe that you are now it."  
  
Robin's eyes snapped open in surprise, the initial shock caused the Boy Wonder to lose his balance on the branch he was perched upon. He tipped over the side of the branch, his arms flailing about trying to grab on to something that would stop him from hitting the ground below.  
  
Starfire saw him fall over and quickly reached for his hand. She had not expected for gravity to be so cruel, so when her hand had grabbed for his she began to fall downward too.  
  
Robin had landed on his back, his head hitting the ground roughly as something warm and soft landed on top. His eyes automatically shut and he bared his teeth as he winced in pain. He only chose to open his eyes when he felt something warm grip his shoulder. Even through the pain he could feel the warmth that was on top of him. He looked up taking in the sight of her lovely emerald eyes. He gulped nervously.  
  
Starfire had Robin pinned to the ground, she sat up on her knees that were now on either side of Robin. One hand rested on his shoulder, while the other pinned his wrist to the ground. She had tried desperately to grab that wrist and hold him up, but she had failed and caused her dear friend pain.  
  
"Are you algiht? Oh Robin, please forgive me."  
  
Robin could see the worry that plagued her beautiful eyes, and he frowned.  
  
"Star, it's alright. I just have a headache. It's nothing really," he said as he tried to lift his head, but he soon brought it back down as he felt pain shoot through his body.  
  
He winced as he brought his head back to the ground.  
  
"This is all my fault. I should have never asked for you to play this game. Had I known you would have gotten hurt I would have never asked you to play," she said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Star, you-"  
  
Starfire closed her eyes not wanting to look at Robin.  
  
"Robin, I truly am sorry. I hope I have not caused you to hate me, but I understand if you do."  
  
With some effort, Robin propped himself up on his elbows. He couldn't watch Starfire beat herself up over the issue. He waited until she looked him in the eye before he spoke. When they had finally opened Robin almost lost himself.  
  
"Look Star...I...I..." he started nervously.  
  
He regained his composure and continued.  
  
"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. It was really my fault. I did decide to sit up in that tree after all," he said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
It wasn't until she smiled back at him that he realized how close she was. She had let go of his wrist when he had propped himself up, but continued to rest her hand lightly on Robin's shoulder.  
  
The distance of their faces seemed to be getting smaller by the second, and it wasn't long until Robin could feel Starfire lightly breathing on his upper lip.  
  
Starfire closed her eyes and finally met his gentle lips. Never had she thought something could feel so good…feel so right. The kiss soon became more passionate and their bodies pressed closer together as she found her arms wrapping around his neck. He slowly began to lean back, resting back on the ground as his arms found there way around her waist. They didn't part ways until they heard a faint sneeze in the distance.  
  
Their lips separated and they both turned their heads to the side to find the children who were playing earlier staring at them.  
  
"Oh, no! They see us! Let's go Cindy!" the boy said as he grabbed the girl's wrist and began to run.  
  
"But, it was getting to the good part!" the girl screamed as they left.  
  
Starfire moved off of Robin and stood up with bright red cheeks. Robin sat up, chuckling softly trying to play off the fact that he was really embarrassed.  
  
"R-Robin..." Starfire started nervously, her cheeks still burning, "Should we go back to the-"  
  
"No!" he shouted, "We'll...umm...go back later. In the mean time...do you want to play again?"

* * *

**A/N:** And there....it is done. The crappy story has finished! Yay! yawns Alright...now I'm going to relax, and when I'm at home later I'll upload the story on I just want to thank all the readers who reviewed and lifted my spirits. You guys rock, hope this wasn't a dissappointing chapter...I tried....--; Sorry that it's short, but I couldn't really think of anything else. Besides this was supposed to be a one shot, so just put them all together and enjoy. 


End file.
